


nocturnal

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: tsukishima shifts towards yamaguchi, probably on instinct, and yamaguchi feels guilty the moment tsukishima's eyes crack open. "tadashi," tsukishima breathes, wrapping his arms around him. "what took you so long?"--i was tired and yearning on main so i did what i do best, which is projecting on yamaguchi until i feel better
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	nocturnal

**Author's Note:**

> yes i wrote more sleepy tskym
> 
> no i am not sorry

yamaguchi is _tired_. soft and tired. tired and soft. and weirdly empty, since tsukishima is asleep and has been for a while--which he deserves, because his insomnia has been kicking his ass lately and yamaguchi started to worry about him being _nocturnal--_ but something is preventing yamaguchi from sleeping too. for a second he thinks the insomnia is just a torch to be passed back and forth between them, but the thought almost makes him laugh and he can't risk waking tsukishima up.

tsukishima is ten feet away, just on the other side of the wall, but he's somehow never felt so far away and okay, _maybe_ yamaguchi is _yearning_ _,_ but that's nobody's business but his own. so what if he misses him so much it actually kind of hurts? they're both supposed to be awake in a few hours anyway so at least he wouldn't have to wait long.

...it would be so easy to go lay down with him though, and before he can think twice, he's opening the door as quietly as he can and slipping under the duvet.

tsukishima is softer in sleep; happier, yamaguchi thinks. content. he wishes tsukishima could be like that all the time, but he's not dumb enough to believe it could be so--tsukishima is a pessimist by nature in his waking moments.

still, though. it would be nice.

tsukishima shifts towards yamaguchi, probably on instinct, and yamaguchi feels guilty the moment tsukishima's eyes crack open. "tadashi," tsukishima breathes, wrapping his arms around him. "what took you so long?"

yamaguchi shrugs and settles in tsukishima's arms, letting out a soft sigh when tsukishima starts playing with his hair. tsukishima feels like safety, and the weird empty feeling is gone.

"couldn't you sleep? you should have woken me up."

"you were finally getting some rest, i didn't want to take that away from you."

" _tadashi_."

" _kei_."

tsukishima huffs. "you're an idiot."

"how does it feel to be dating an idiot?"

"and a _nerd_."

"how does it feel to b--"

"shut up, yamaguchi."

yamaguchi smiles. "sorry, tsukki."

**Author's Note:**

> stan tskym or have a nice day anyway because i respect your opinion


End file.
